Hermiones Choice
by autumnskyhill
Summary: ***Written for a Challenge*** When Hermione comes back for her 6th year, Harry and Draco find themselves both deeply in love with Hermione. But who will Hermione choose? D/Hr/H love triangle R+R!
1. Going back to school

**~****Disclaimer~ **As much as I would like to own all the Harry Potter characters, I don`t. **sob, sob**

They all belong to J.K. Rowling. Yes, the best author in the world. J.K. Rowling! J

**~Authoress's Notes~** Umm.. I dunno if this story would be considered AU, or OOC, you`ll have to decide! R+R, and no flames, please. Thanks! 

Chapter One: Love at first Sights 

        Seventeen-year-old Hermione Granger awoke with a start on the first of September. It was that time of year again. It was time to go back to Hogwarts. Hermione smiled happily to herself, then quickly got up and got dressed. 

                                             ~ ~ ~

     After brunch, Mr.&Mrs.Granger drove their daughter to King`s Cross Station, and after making Hermione promise to write, they drove back home. Hermione sighed, looking down the road her parents had just driven through. Then, she smiled, and made her way onto Platform 9 ¾. 

      As soon as she stepped onto the platform, she was tackled by her best friends, Ron, Harry, and Ginny. When they finally let Hermione catch her breath, Hermione stood up, and smoothed out her mini-skirt. When she looked up again, she found all three of her friends staring. "Hermione! You look great! What happened?" Ginny asked, breaking the silence. Hermione giggled. She had to admit, she liked her new looks. Her hair had gotten natural blonde highlights from all the time that she spent under the sun, her waist was even slimmer than the year before, her chest fuller, and her hair had also gotten straighter--- it was no longer bushy. 

          "Well, I spent a lot of time in the sun with my muggle friends, so my hair got natural highlights, and I guess I just _grew_ over the summer!" Hermione said, smiling. Ginny laughed. "Ok, but it looks great! _You_ look great!" Hermione grinned, then she and Ginny were about to board the train, but were stopped by the infamous Draco Malfoy. His hair was still slicked back, his steely gray eyes still had that small little twinkle, but he was no longer the small, frail little boy he used to be. No, Quidditch had been good to him. While Malfoy gaped at Hermione, Harry was also staring at his best friend, wondering why he had never noticed her beauty before. 

           At last, Draco fell out of the trance. "Back again, mudblood?" he smirked, looking her over again. Hermione smirked back, matching the famous Malfoy smirk. "Yes, ferret boy, I`m back." He scowled at this comment, then, deciding to be civil, he walked away. Hermione sighed, then she looked back at her friends, who were still staring. "Well? Come on then! The train won`t wait for us!" she said, leading them aboard the Hogwarts Express.

     **~*A/N*~: **Sorry about the shortness of this chapter! I really don`t know where this is going, but I`ll do my best, ok? Just give me some time!! I promise that when I`m finished, you won`t regret it. LOL, just keep reading, reviewing, etc. Thanks a bunch!!

                                                                 Forever Fancy, 

                                  Halosangel


	2. The Announcements

**~*****Disclaimer*~ **Yes, the almighty disclaimer always finds a way to burst my bubble.. LOL, even though it would be quite nice to own Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger, and Harry and Ron and Ginny all their other little friends, alas, I don't own any of them… They are all part of J.K. Rowling`s masterpiece series: Harry Potter. ^.^ Of course, throughout the story, you may bump into some characters that don't belong to J.K. Rowling, but to… . **drumroll** ME! LOL, enjoy!

**~*Authoress' Notes*~** This story is going to be a bit short, the length of the chapters may not always satisfy you, but please read and review it anyway. Much thanks! Thanks! LOL, enjoy the story now! Oh yes, a little P.S. if it takes a while for me to update, my sincerest apologies.. LOL. These days I am quite prone to Writer's Block. This is why you must REVIEW!! LOL now, go along, read and review! ^.^

Chapter Two: [Title of your Choice Goes Here] 

          As soon as the golden group entered the Great Hall, they took their usual seats as their house tables, and watched on as the first years were sorted. 

         At last, a frail little girl named Alison Zyalee was sorted into Ravenclaw. There was loud applause from the Ravenclaw table, and then, the group was silenced. Headmaster Albus Dumbledore stood up, his bright eyes twinkling. "Returning students, welcome back. New students, welcome. Now, a couple of announcements… First years, the Forbidden Forest is of course, _forbidden_," he announced, stealing a glance at Harry and his friends. "And oh yes, the Head Boy and Girl this year are Boris Bellini, and Tanya Yazarule. The prefects from Gryffindor are Hermione Granger and Harry Potter," he continued. When he said Harry's name, some of the first years whirled around, looking, eh-hem, _staring_, at Harry. They would have stared longer, but Dumbledore continued. "From Slytherin are Pansy Parkinson and Draco Malfoy… From Hufflepuff are Meridyth Dyheth and Terrence Gordon… And from Ravenclaw, Dianne Deloray and Robert Vailes. Oh yes, and this year, we will be holding a Christmas ball, exclusively for the sixth years… Now, let's eat!" he exclaimed, finishing off his speech. 

          Instantly, plates, platters, and bowls of food appeared before the students. Assorted sandwiches, sweets, and meats, desserts, goblets of pumpkin juice, every type of food  you can imagine to be in the wizarding world! As the students ate, there was also excited chatter, mainly concerning the Christmas ball. At the Gryffindor table, Parvarti and Lavender were already discussing what they were going to wear. "Oh yes, I just saw some ravishing robes at this new boutique.. Just down the corner of Ollivanders." "Yes, it was beautiful.. But I'm going wear a muggle style dress… It has what muggles call spaghetti straps! It's just gorgeous!" Hermione smiled at Lavender and Parvarti,then thought to herself, 'Hmm.. Perfect, just perfect. Now I can finally ask him!' Meanwhile, Harry was thinking, 'NOW's my chance to ask Hermione! And confess my feelings for her…' At the Slytherin table, while Pansy and her friend chatted away, Draco picked at his food, thinking to himself, 'I wonder if Granger would go with me if I asked her…. Good lord, she's hot.. Especially this year… Damn it.. .Now I'm in love with her…' 

           After escorting the new Gryffindors to the Gryffindor Tower, Hermione plopped down into her favorite chair in the Prefect Common Room, taking out her favorite book, _Hogwarts: a History_, and reading it for what could only be the millionth time. Ron had already gone to bed and Harry had gone somewhere. Hermione curled herself into a ball, and just as she was about to go up to bed as well, the portrait door swung open. In came Harry, looking flushed and breathing fast. "Harry? What's the matter?" Hermione asked, raising an eyebrow at one of her best friends. Harry blushed. "I er.. I had to er… Give something to Neville…," he replied, intent on avoiding Hermione`s questioning gaze. Finally, Hermione gave up. "Oh, alright. Well, I'm off to bed then. Good night, Harry…," she said, standing up and heading off to her room. 

            As soon as she was out of earshot, Harry muttered. "Good night, my beloved…" He had just spent half an hour pacing in the empty classroom on the third floor, thinking of ways to confess to Hermione, and ask her to the dance while he was at it… 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

           The next morning, classes began once again. The Gryffindors had Double Potions with Slytherins, then Charms, and then Care of Magical Creatures with Slytherins. "Bloody schedule… Two classes with Slytherin all in one day!" Ron said, angrily slamming his fist on the table, only to pull his hand back immediately, yelping in pain. "Bloody table!" 

           When the golden trio reached the dungeons, where Professor Snape`s classroom was, the Slytherins were already there. Malfoy, who had looked up from his somewhat "adoring" fans, walked smoothly over to them. "So, Potty, the Weasel and mudblood are back!" he said, smirking at them. '_Goddamn beautiful mudblood!_,' Draco thought to himself, looking Hermione over. Now, Ron and Harry both had their wands out, and were both aiming for that special spot, when Hermione placed a hand on each of their shoulders. "Just ignore him," she hissed, glaring at Draco. _'Stupid, sexy ferret boy!_,' Hermione thought, also looking Draco over. Ron and Harry put their wands away, and allowed themselves to be led to their seats by Hermione. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            That evening, Hermione and her two best friends walked into the Great Hall, and was surprisingly greeted by a few whistles and cheers, and several pairs of eyes seemed to stare at Hermione, gaping at her new look. Lavender Brown and Parvarti Patil looked at Hermione with great admiration, giving her approving looks. Hermione smiled politely at them, but paid no extra attention to them, for before her big transformation. She took her usual seat at the Gryffindor table, still clueless about what had just happened. With a simple shrug, she continued on with her dinner, and paid no more attention to the matter.

              After dinner, Hermione excused herself from the table, and headed up to Gryffindor Tower, and muttered the password, "Headscratch." The portrait hole swung open, and Hermione entered the deserted common room, glancing briefly at the fire mantel, then climbed up the marble staircase up to the girls' dorms, and hurriedly grabbed her toothbrush, and trunk, then levitated her stuff to the Prefect Tower, where she muttered the password to the portrait there. "Flourescant Bulbis." The portrait swung open, revealing a magnificently decorated common room. Of course, Hermione had been here before, but now it  was certainly bigger, and no doubt the teachers had expanded the size to house all the prefects. Hermione smiled to herself, then rushed off into the girls' bathroom, hurriedly brushing her teeth and changing into her pajamas. With a yawn, she walked into her room, and sank under the covers, closing her eyes. But she felt something beneath her pillow (**A/N** OK, a bit Princess and the Pea, lol. Sorry) and pulled out a rather crumpled piece of parchment.  It read, in carefully written calligraphy,

                                 _Dear Hermione,_

_                                            Please meet me in the empty Charms classrom tommorow evening at midnight. _

_                                     I need to talk to you._

_                                                                                                              -Anonymous_

Hermione blanched at the note, but fell back onto her four-poster, wondering who had sent the note until she finally fell asleep. 

~Author Says~ Hey people, sorry about the lateness in updating. LOL. I was side-tracked. :P Well, I`m back now, with just a tint of writer`s block. Nevertheless, have fun!


	3. The Proposal

**~Disclaimer~ **Everything Harry Potter related belongs to the greatest author of all times, J.K. Rowling. Although, throughout the story, there will be certain people who I made up… Hehehehehe! LOL. Enjoy 

**~Authoress' Notes~** Well, I hope you enjoy, here's chapter 3!

**CHAPTER 3: [**Insert Title of Choice Here**]**

       The next morning, Hermione awoke with a start. She stared groggily at her alarm clock, and seeing that it was only 6, shut her eyes again. Suddenly, the events of the day before replayed in her mind. She smiled, but it soon faded, for she also remembered the note. She plucked it out from her top dresser drawer and re-read it. 

        The same words from the day before glared up at her, in jet-black ink. She bit her lip, wondering whether she should meet the stranger or not. She groaned, then flopped back onto the bed, thinking the situation over. She decided that it couldn`t hurt just to meet whoever it was, and with that, fell asleep again.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

        That morning at breakfast, Harry was also thinking something over in his head; he was wondering whether he should ask Hermione to the ball or not. He decided he would do so that evening, right after dinner. He smiled, then continued eating his breakfast, stealing occasional glances at Hermione, while she, on the other hand, chatted happily away with Ginny.

         Right after breakfast, the Gryffindors had Double Potions with the Slytherins, so the three best friends walked down to the cold dungeons together. When they reached the classroom five minutes later, they found that although they were early, they were not alone. Draco Malfoy and his fellow Slytherins were huddled around in one corner, deep in discussion. When Hermione, Harry, and Ron took their seats, they looked up. Draco Malfoy smirked, then threw an extra wink Hermione`s way. Hermione, who was taken aback, blushed, and continued reading over her homework. 

         "Hello, Potty, Weasel. Granger."

         "Malfoy."

         "Git."

    Hermione remained quiet during this "verbal" exchange, and continued looking over her homework. "Really, Granger, has it ever occurred to you to return a perfectly civil greeting?" Hermione looked up from her homework, and smirked at Draco. "No, not if it`s a greeting from _you_." Malfoy glared at her, but only slightly. He turned around and returned to talking with his fans. 

    Hermione cast a glance at the group, noting that Draco was in the center of it all. She glared when she saw Pansy Parkinson, a pug-faced Slytherin girl, clinging onto Draco for dear life, but smiled slightly when she saw the look of pure hatred in Draco`s eyes.

     She quickly turned away, and continued with what she was doing. At last, fifteen minutes later, Professor Snape appeared, breathless, no doubt from having to run down to the dungeon classrooms. She smirked, then took out her textbook and set to work. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

        That evening after dinner, the Gryffindors trudged up to Gryffindor Tower, talking with great excitement about the day's events. When they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady, they all muttered the password, entering in groups. 

        As soon as they were in the common room, Harry, after making sure that no one was looking, pulled Hermione away into a corner. "Hermione, I—-" he began, but was cut off by a Lavender and Parvarti. "Come on, Hermione! We've got to show you something…," Lavender said excitedly, tugging at Hermione`s arm. Hermione looked at Harry apologetically. "Sorry Harry, I'll be just a moment!" And with that, Harry was left standing alone in the corner. Harry sighed, and then went to find Ron.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

        By the time Harry was able to talk to Hermione alone again, it was already a quarter to midnight. He sighed, then pulled Hermione over to the corner again. "Hermione, I`ve got to tell you something. I think I`m—-", he was interrupted again, this time by Hermione. She looked at her watch anxiously, then looked up at Harry. "I`m sorry Harry, I`ve got to go. I promised Hannah I would meet her. Sorry Harry…" Harry looked at her in disbelief. "B-But it`s midnight!" "Well, Hannah`s a night-person." "Oh, alright…" "I`m sorry, Harry.. When I get back we can talk, alright?" "Yeah, sure." "Bye!" "Bye…" 

        Hermione rushed off, grabbing her cloak off the hook. She had to admit, although she usually didn`t care about these things, being a prefect had it`s advantages: after all, they were allowed out after hours. She quickly walked past the twists and turns, down the marble staircase, and made her way to the empty Charms classroom. She hesitated, then pushed the door open and found….

           "MALFOY?!"

           "Granger."

           "What are you doing here?"

            "For a little know-it-all, you're a bit dense, aren`t you?"

           "You mean…"

            "Yes, Granger. I wrote the note."

            "Oh. Well, what do you want then?"

             " I want to ask you to the dance, Hermione. I`m in love with you."

    All Hermione could do to keep from passing out right then and there was stare at Draco Malfoy. She would`ve never believed him, but there was something in his eyes that  told Hermione he wasn`t lying. She looked into his silver-gray eyes, studied his pale face…

            "You`re kidding."

            "Sorry, Granger. I`m not."

         Hermione could only gasp, and cautiously approached Draco. "B-But, why?" Draco sighed, then gave her his old smirk. "I don`t know why, either." Hermione crept closer and closer. "Are you going to keep that up all night, or answer my proposal?" Hermione blanched at the mention of a "proposal", causing Draco to chuckle. "To the _ball_, Granger." Hermione blushed slightly, then looked up at Draco. "Fine. Yes. I`ll go to the Christmas ball with you… Draco."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	4. A Multiple Choice Question, and Her Desc...

**~****Disclaimer~ **All recognizable Harry Potter-related things and people belong to J.K. Rowling. 

**~Authoress' Notes~ **Oh, I keep forgetting this. Well, this fic was written for a challenge. J

Have fun reading!

**Chapter Title: **A Multiple Choice Question and Her Descision

           The next two monthes passed by quite quickly, and soon, it was a week before the Christmas ball. Harry had been holding off telling Hermione how he felt for quite awhile, and he knew he was running out of time.

            Right after Transfiguration, Harry pulled Hermione aside. "Hermione, I need to talk to you…," he said, still gripping Hermione`s left wrist. Hermione looked puzzled, but replied, "Ok… What is it Harry?" Harry looked awkward. "Come with me…," he said quietly, motioning for Hermione to follow him. Hermione hesitated, but followed. Soon, they were in the Room of Requirement. "What is it, Harry?" Hermione asked, as soon as Harry placed a locking charm on the door.

             "Hermione, I-I`m in love with you. Will you go to the ball with me?" he blurted out. Hermione stared at him. "Harry, I, I don`t know what to say!" 

           "Just say you`ll go to the ball with me!"

           "Harry, I –-- I`ll get back to you…," she said, and before Harry could reply, continued. "I`m sorry, Harry!" With that, she ran off to her next class—- History of Magic. It provided her with enough time to think through what Harry had just confessed to her about. She groaned. She had already said yes to Malfoy, but she was having second thoughts. She sighed. How could such a simple matter be so hard?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

              That night, Hermione sat on her bed in the girl`s dormitories, consulting Ginny, Lavender, and Parvarti about the situation at hand. "My god, Hermione! You are _so_ lucky! The two hottest guys in the school have both asked you to go to with them to the ball. I would hardly call this a problem!" Ginny exclaimed, throwing her hands up in exasperation. "Yes, but I can`t possibly choose!" Hermione replied, smiling. Lavender and Parvarti giggled. "That`s easy! C`mon, we can check your horoscope! What`s your sign?" "It`s Libra, but I don`t see how this is going to help, plus, that`s all rubbish! You don`t actually _believe_ that my horoscope will tell me who to choose?" she asked desperately. Lavender smiled. "Hermione, don`t be so disbelieving! Besides, it can`t hurt to give it a try! Come on!" she exclaimed, dragging Hermione over to the magicked computer that sat on her desk. "Now, just hold on a moment…" Lavender flicked a small red switch, and suddenly, Hermione`s horoscope appeared on the screen. Lavender flicked another switch, and another screen popped up. This one was labeled, '**_Love Life_', and was decorated with pink hearts, and animated cupids. Parvarti squealed. "It worked! Read it, 'Mione!" Hermione slowly, hesitantly walked over to the computer, then read it aloud, "'_You are forced to make a choice between friend, and what seems to be a foe. When in despair, turn to the gray-eyed one.'_" Hermione gasped after finishing reading. She knew who the "gray-eyed one" was. **

                Apparently, so did Lavender, Parvarti, and Ginny. "Hermione! See! It`s told you your answer! You`ve got to choose _Draco Malfoy_!" Hermione shook her head. "It`s just a silly horoscope!" she replied, but secretly, she was wondering whether the horoscope was right or not. _Can it really be true? Can a silly horoscope really give out good advice?_, she asked herself. She decided that she would have to sleep on it. She feigned a tired yawn, and announced to her friends, "I`m going to bed… Good night!" With that, she turned off her lamp, and closed her eyes, pretending to be asleep. But what she was really doing was thinking the situation over. Who did she love? The Slytherin who had taunted, and teased her for the past 5 years of her life, or her warm, kind-hearted best friend? She sighed, then, fell asleep, still pondering who to give her heart to.

~***_The Christmas Ball_*~**

            Hermione stood in front of her three-length mirror, nervously studying her appearance. She wore a long, elegant, strapless black evening gown. Her hair was neatly piled atop her head, with a few tendrils of curls framing her glowing face. She smiled. She was ready. Grabbing her purse, she made her way down the stairs, out of the common room, and down to the entrance hall, where her date was waiting.

             Her date was wearing charming black dress robes, and looked shockingly handsome. When he saw her approach, he smiled. "You look beautiful," he said to Hermione, giving her a quick kiss. Hermione smiled back. "Thank you, you don`t look so bad yourself." With that, Hermione`s date held out his arm, and Hermione gladly clung onto it. 

             The Great Hall was decorated from ceiling-to-floor in Christmas colors, with mistletoe hanging over the heads of many couples, grand evergreen Christmas trees in all four corners, all with baubles, and other wand-made ornaments. Hermione gasped, then smiled at her date. A slow song had begun to play. "Would like to dance?" he asked her. Hermione smiled. "I`d love to." They danced their way to the center of the room, Hermione with her arms wrapped around his neck, and Draco with his arms around waist. Hermione`s face glowed with beauty under the gleaming chandeliers that dangled in the ceiling along with the mistletoes, and she smiled, as Draco purposely led her under a clump of mistletoe. "How dare you…," she said teasingly, still smiling up at him. He smirked. "Look, mistletoe… You know what that means…," he replied, still smirking. He bent his head, and kissed her lips hard, with passion, with longing.  When they finally broke apart, he whispered in her ear, "Merry Christmas, Hermione…"

MEANWHILE 

       Harry studied Ginny`s glowing face. "Ginny, I love you…," he whispered, kissing her. When they broke apart, Ginny smiled up at him. "I love you too, Harry."

~*~The End~*~ 

  **Authoress' Notes: **I apoligize deeply if you`re disappointed with my failing attempt to come up with a more descriptive chapter. But I hope you enjoyed it anyway. Please review! (If you can read it, you can review it.) Thanks!


End file.
